


Иллюзии, которые строят люди

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейджуро умеет управлять людьми, но есть поступки, эмоции и обстоятельства, которые даже у него вызывают страх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллюзии, которые строят люди

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: Emberstone, Аттян.  
> 2\. Написано на ФБ для fandom Kuroko no Basuke 2015.

Сейджуро смотрел на Рео.

Рео быстро заметил его внимание, почти сразу. Скользнул взглядом по подбородку, подобрался, уголок его губ приподнялся; он почувствовал Сейджуро даже раньше, чем осознал это.

Такая настройка на другого человека впечатляла. Выбор Сейджуро не вызывал сомнений: лучшего вице-капитана в их команде не было.

Беседы с тренером и куратором были частью капитанских обязанностей. Наименее продуктивной, но неизбежной раздражающей частью. Поэтому Сейджуро, слушая тренера, развлекался разглядыванием Рео.

Тот отвечал на вопросы тренера с лёгкой улыбкой, предназначенной не ему. И делал много лишних движений. Поправлял пиджак. Пожимал плечом. Бросал взгляд в окно поверх головы Сейджуро. Гладил большим пальцем шов рукава. И даже в этих мелочах он не был суетлив. Но за мелочами скрывалась самоирония, а за ней — нервозность.

Под его пристальным взглядом Рео нервничал. Сейджуро усмехнулся.

— Акаши?

Тренер сложил руки на груди, у рта проступала строгая складка. Куратор рядом с ним смотрел на Рео и улыбался. Значит, дело решённое.

— Да, Акаши-кун, — куратор жмурился и в своей речи спешил, — если Широгане-сенсей, — быстрый взгляд, — не против, то я более чем одобряю предложенную тобой кандидатуру. Мы следили за Мибучи-куном в прошлом году. Хороший вариант.

Справа послышался выдох, Рео дёрнул себя за рукав.

— Да, — сказал тренер, неотрывно глядя на Сейджуро. — Хороший вариант.

Когда они с тренером перестали смотреть друг другу в глаза, воздух стал реже.

— Решено, — тренер опустил руки и поднялся. Клубная комната стала меньше. — С этого момента ты вступаешь в должность вице-капитана баскетбольного клуба. Постарайся.

— Я приложу все усилия, — мягко ответил Рео. Он поклонился, и длинные пряди на затылке соскользнули, открывая напряжённую шею.

Куратор хлопнул себя по коленям и тоже поднялся, скрипнув стулом.

Сейджуро поклонился на прощание, по правую руку ещё раз согнулся Рео. Дождавшись кивка, они выпрямились, и тренер закрыл за собой дверь.

— Сей-чан… — Отмерев, Рео прикрыл глаза и устало потёр плечо. Вечернее солнце освещало лишь один угол комнаты, и его ладонь белела в тени. — Это было жестоко.

— Ты отлично справился, — бросил Сейджуро. Дело было сделано. Рео больше не был нужен.

Но он для чего-то был нужен Рео. Его взгляд был так же ощутим, как если бы он прикасался к Сейджуро.

— Тебе стоило предупредить меня, — упрекнул Рео.

Сейджуро взглянул на него через плечо.

— Мне стоило?

Рео выдохнул и смолчал, расстроенно поджав губы.

Сейджуро посмотрел в окно. Медленно заполняющее комнату солнце делало рамы оранжевыми, внизу по дорожке от клубного корпуса к учебным шли тренер с куратором. Беседа закончилась на девять минут раньше предполагаемого, значит, у него было целых двадцать четыре минуты на себя. Двадцать четыре минуты, которые Сейджуро хотел провести в одиночестве.

Но Рео не уходил.

— И зачем было задавать столько вопросов, — он развёл руками. — Как будто первогодке.

— Это была проверка. — Сейджуро смотрел, как он подхватывает ремень сумки на плечо.

Рео вскинул брови, улыбнулся и лукаво наклонил голову.

— Моя?

Сейджуро чуть улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты отлично справился и теперь вице-капитан. — Рео заслужил похвалу. — Не рад?

Рео провёл пальцем по кромке длинного ремня, тень за его спиной повторила движение. Его тень перебивалась тенью Сейджуро.

— Рад, — наконец сказал он. Его лицо посветлело. — Очень. Спасибо.

Сейджуро только дёрнул плечом.

— Ты лучший, вот и всё, — равнодушно объяснил он. Искренность Рео лежала за пределами обычных реакций и была… неуютной.

Но Рео от этих слов расцвёл ещё сильнее.

— Я закрою, — сказал Сейджуро резче, чем собирался. — Можешь идти.

Рео кивнул. Он мялся у порога и мял в ладони ремень. Сейджуро думал, с уходом учителей Рео расслабится. Но вышло, что наедине он только больше напрягся. Его охватила какая-то обречённая неуверенность, и это раздражало.

— Рео. Говори, что ты хочешь сказать.

Сейджуро говорил, и с каждым напряжением его связок напрягалось лицо Рео.

— Сей-чан… Я за тебя… — Глаза Рео расширились. Он потянулся к Сейджуро всем собой, но остался на месте, не сделал ни шага и закончил на выдохе: — Беспокоюсь.

Сейджуро молча ждал продолжения. Рео, уже готовый уйти, отпустил дверную ручку.

В момент, когда он решительно поднял голову, в его лицо ударило солнце. Рео растерянно заморгал.

Это была ещё одна странность, которую Сейджуро не мог принять. Больше за него почти никто не беспокоился, и ему это не было нужно. Сейджуро видел ту же тревогу в лице Тецуи, но беспокойство Тецуи было деятельным и упрямым. Беспокойство Рео казалось пустым.

— У меня всё превосходно.

— Нет. — Рео сделал шаг навстречу. Сейджуро нахмурился, и Рео пошатнулся, потерял равновесие. — Нет, ты… — Он устоял, выпрямился, прикусил губу. Брови у него были тревожно вскинуты, чего, по мнению Сейджуро, не стоили ни ситуация, ни разговор. — Извини, Сей-чан, ты будто надломлен.

На последнем слове голос подвёл Рео, но он вздохнул и не стал его повторять.

Сейджуро взглянул на часы. Двадцать одна минута свободы.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал он. — Не заставляй меня думать, что и я тоже.

— Нет, я…

Рео натолкнулся на невидимую преграду. Потёр пальцами переносицу.

— Ты напряжён, — глухо сказал он, отнял ладонь от лица и взглянул на Сейджуро прямо. — Ты взял на себя слишком много. Если ты не справляешься…

— Я справляюсь.

— …я возьму часть на себя. Как твой, — его пальцы дёрнулись, и Рео сжал их в кулак, — как твой вице-капитан.

Сейджуро развернулся к нему полностью. Рео боялся, но не уходил и не пытался оправдаться. О да. Всё-таки он тоже был упрям.

Если бы не эта впечатляющая стойкость, упрямство за совершенной гибкостью, Рео вовсе не был бы ему интересен.

Если бы.

Лучи высветлили волосы Рео. Теперь тень Сейджуро лежала на нём.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — сказал он. — Ничья помощь. И заместитель мне не нужен, — добавил он безжалостно. — Это просто необходимая формальность. И я счёл, что ей станешь ты.

Рео выглядел расстроенным, и Сейджуро закончил:

— Знай своё место.

За дверью, переговариваясь, прошли бейсболисты из соседней комнаты. Рео дышал глубоко, прерывисто, и выглядел так, будто ему было трудно смотреть на Сейджуро. В уголке глаза блеснуло, кажется, он слезился от солнца. Но Рео не отводил взгляд, словно пытался передать им то, что не получалось сказать забитым воздухом горлом.

Забавно. Они видели надлом друг в друге, и ошибались — или были правы — тоже оба.

Когда голоса стихли, уши заложило тишиной.

Голос Рео дошёл как из-за плотной завесы. Он был тихим, но таким вкрадчивым, что отозвался вибрацией в горле Сейджуро. Сейджуро хмыкнул в попытке прокашляться.

— Тогда я прошу тебя об услуге.

Сумка скользнула, глухо бухнулась на пол. Сейджуро пожал плечом.

— Делай, что хочешь сделать.

— Пожалуйста, — Рео шагнул к нему, — сядь. Остановись, — он посмотрел на стену, и Сейджуро прикрыл глаза: он знал, какими будут следующие слова. — Остановись на пятнадцать минут, — сказал Рео, не отводя взгляда от часов.

Перед глазами Сейджуро была чёткая линия его подбородка. И красиво очерченная верхняя губа, которая подрагивала.

Рео вёл себя так, словно у него была тайна. Что-то, в чём Рео был уверен и непреклонен, силён и одновременно слаб.

Как будто Сейджуро что-то о нём не знал.

Рео коснулся его руки. Он прошёлся по ребру ладони и прикоснулся к её середине. Коротко вздохнул и переплёл их пальцы. У него они были мягкие и тёплые, как хорошо размятая глина.

Да, из Рео можно слепить нечто потрясающее.

— Сей-чан, — неслышно сказал он и сжал ладони Сейджуро в руках. — Пожалуйста. Сядь.

Не оборачиваясь, Сейджуро согнулся — и сел: за его спиной оказался стул. Рео улыбнулся. Лёгкими движениями он грел ладони, грел запястья, и тепло поднималось к локтям, доходило до кончиков пальцев.

Рео опустился на колени и выдохнул через приоткрытый рот.

— Сей-чан…

— Рео.

Он выпустил руки Сейджуро, погладил его колени — кожа почувствовала тепло сквозь ткань — и обеими ладонями сжал левую лодыжку. Сжал — и уткнулся лбом в колено, замер.

Сейджуро вытянул ладонь, чтобы коснуться его волос, но Рео тут же вскинул голову. Он улыбался. Щурился и улыбался.

Он осторожно снял с Сейджуро ботинок, затем второй. Поставил одну ногу так, чтобы стопа полностью соприкасалась с полом, а другую сжал в руках. Осторожно погладил её через носок и сдавил в ладони подошву.

Мельком они пересеклись взглядами, и в вечернем солнце Сейджуро увидел все его светлые иллюзии.

Сейджуро ощущал тепло. Он сидел боком к окну, и солнце грело ему правую щёку — а Рео высветлило левую. Рео держал в руках его ноги, и Сейджуро знал, что под опущенными веками прячется мягкий, нежный взгляд.

Сейджуро откинулся на стуле, позволяя ему всё.

Рео провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

Мышцы от прикосновения Рео таяли. Рео трогал его, ласкал ступни, пятки, пальцы. Он осторожно потянул за резинку носка и скатал его, затем проделал то же со вторым. Бережно растёр голень, и Сейджуро тихо вздохнул. Второй ноге было холодно на полу без носка, и Рео поставил её на своё колено.

— Сей-чан.

Рео неторопливо и размеренно нежил его, и тепло от его движений поднималось к коленям и бёдрам, как будто Рео гладил его везде. Он надавил на подушечку большого пальца, сжал его, погладил — по ноге пробежала дрожь. Пальцы скользнули в выемки, Рео гладил их самыми кончиками, только касаясь или надавливая с силой, а вторая рука держала в горсти пятку.

Эти искренние до тревоги действия были странными. Они расслабляли.

Рео погладил ступню поверху, ощутимо провёл по подъёму. Ощущение на грани щекотки, ласки и раздражения было трудно выносить, но Рео удержал дёрнувшуюся ногу. Он поразминал её ещё немного и опустил на своё колено. Взял в руки вторую.

Руки эти были волшебными, уверенные и мягкие поглаживания убаюкивали. Из Рео можно было бы сделать первоклассного массажиста. Но это было бы напрасной растратой.

Рео держал его ступни очень бережно. С любовью.

Сейджуро открыл глаза.

Рео потянулся ладонью к его лицу. Он погладил его щёку, не прикасаясь, и Сейджуро ощутил движение и тепло воздуха у лица и лёгкий запах пота от пальцев.

Сейджуро смотрел на Рео, а Рео гладил воздух у его лица и смотрел на него. Слеза от света в уголке его глаза набухла и скатилась, дорожка заблестела на солнце.

— Одна минута, — сказал Рео одними губами, не отвлёкшись, чтобы вытереть её.

Он сейчас был слишком открыт и слишком беззащитен. Слишком искренен, чтобы это можно было терпеть хоть сколько-нибудь дольше.

Сейджуро высвободил ступни из его ладоней — Рео не сразу разжал их, не позволяя выскользнуть так легко. Сейджуро вжал обе стопы в пол, и холод начал перекрывать тепло.

Он склонился к светлому лицу. Повторил пальцем путь влажной дорожки и сказал:

— Не разочаруй меня.

Лицо Рео было как водная гладь, по которой прошла рябь. Он выдохнул и опустил голову.

Он так и сидел на коленях, не поднимая лица, пока Сейджуро одевался.

Но когда он обернулся у двери, Рео был на ногах. Он стоял на том же месте, что и Сейджуро до этого, и смотрел в окно. Вокруг его головы, шеи, плеч, рук золотилось заходящее солнце.

— Конечно, Сей-чан, — сказал он, обернувшись. Из-за света Сейджуро не увидел его лица, только тёмную гладь.

Не увидел — и шагнул в пустой коридор, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
